Mirio Tachibana
Dr. Mirio Tachibana '''is a mage without guild and a user of sorcery and science. He wants to became the most famous and powerful person in the world. He is son of a minor cientist of Crocus, that was eat by a Giant-Ant-of-Pamerania, actually a Grasshoper that Tendro Tachibana had created. Mirio is searching for the killer, because it has important magical papers of his father's researches on the creature's belly. Personality Unlike people of his age, Mirio has shown a more mature attitude, usually calm and collected even when someone is acting tense in front of him. However, he can also show a much more agressive side at times. He is ecentric, talking about theories and discovers. His greed part is all about money, and work. Appearance Mirio has the characteristics of a lanky young man, with a square jaw and bony cheeks. He has his short black hair swept up and has brown irides. Mirio also wears a lab coat, which he wears over a simple shirt and slacks. Magic and Abilities '''Genetic Magic: With the knowledge of human and animals magical/genetical code "ANA" (Arcanoxyribonucleic Acid), a special condition to a body transcribe and receive magic within the own magic, the scientist can surpass the limits of magic itself or "lock" the magical energy of a person for some minutes. The effects of this magic includes high dextery, increase of phisical strenght, more stamina and more powerful control of the person's own power. Celestial Spirit Magic: NyxSMT2.jpg|Ara the Altar NLilith.jpg|Ophiucus'' the Serpenter-bearer'' LaLlorana.jpg|Carina'' the Keel'' High Pixie.jpg|Eridanus'' the River'' Cassio.png|Cassipeia the Seated Queen|link=http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytailfanon/images/8/87/Cassio.png Silver Keys *'Ara (Jesller)', the Altar: Ara is a purple skinned and blonde woman with a black lond dress. She has the power to create chains and to cure other people when they feel pain. Ara is selfish and very greed, also hate others women. *'Ophiucus', the Serpent-bearer: Ophiucus has a magic called Serpent Magic, which allows her to manipulate the snake, called Wife, to an unlimited degree like growing the size, duplicate and also producing a deadly venom with corrosive property. Ophiucus is agressive, but respect Mirio. *'Carina', the Keel: Carina can create and control resistent wood, and even alter the emotions of other people. Carina cries a lot, and is a frustate lover, anc can be summoned at any instance. *'Eridanus,' the River: Uses water and ice magic freely, can fly with her wings at a jet speed. She also owners a whip: "Fleuve d'étoiles" or the River of Stars. It's a whip that has the rope section made of water, with stars of different sizes flowing and/or floating around it, and all the "rope" is extending. Eridanus is really authoritarian, angry and bossy.environments. *Cassiopeia, the Seated Queen: The most powerful of his keys, an ancient monolith with images of four nude women, representing the fertility and feminine spirits that is contained within it: The most beautiful being at the universe, according to the legends. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Jesller Category:Human Category:Celestial Spirit Mage